Apocolypse
by Cheshire022
Summary: Three girls Tyler, Leah, and Cameron have zombies flooding every room in the house and they need to fix it fast.
1. Chapter 1

"We have no time, they're coming in through the back door!" Tyler shouted at Leah. The zombies had flooded all other entrances and they were locked in. "What are we going to do?" Cameron shouted. Just as soon as she spoke, the zombies smashed down the door and came tumbling in. But that isn't where our story begins. Our story begins in the quaint little town of Medicine Hat,AB.

Tyler, Leah, and Cameron were all hanging out at Cameron's house. "What do you want to do?" Tyler asked. "I have no idea" Leah replied as she slumped back into a bean bag chair. The girls couldn't decide what to do but little did they know, there was quite an adventure brewing for them.

Across town, Jimmy Smitts was messing around with a book he found. It had secrets of the town in it. He opened it to page 532 and chanted, "alu chia dragona bonsai." The ground rumbled and shook.

Back at Cameron's house, Tyler, Leah, and Cameron had no idea of the shaking. Suddenly everything started to rattle. "What the hell is that?!" Leah screamed. The shaking got more violent every second. A glass fell off the bedside table and shattered. The glass shot towards Cameron who luckily jumped out of the way. All of a sudden, the floor started to rip in half. Tyler, Leah, and Cameron watched as a green glow rose from the darkness of the hole. They all screamed and ran from the room. They watched in horror as a slimy, decayed hand grabbed the floor and pulled itself up, only to expose the grotesque body attached to it. The three yelled and ran. Cameron's bedroom door shot open. The beast limped out and started down the hall. Tyler, Leah, and Cameron hid in the bathroom behind the bathtub and in the shower. They sat in silence for what felt like hours. The whole time they could hear the monster crashing through everything. Suddenly they heard more noises coming from the bedroom. They knew what it was. They heard the stomping of what sounded like a thousand feet. All the girls could do was listen, afraid that they may here them. All of a sudden, the bathroom door creaked open and the smell of rot and decay filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell was almost unbearable. The three clenched their noses still trying to be quiet. In limped the beast but this one looked slightly familiar. It was Cameron's mom who seemed to be in mid transformation. She walked up to Cameron and handed her a piece of paper. She then whispered, "Use this to escape; it's your only chance of survival…" At that moment she dropped to the floor. Tyler got up and opened the door an inch. She confirmed the coast was clear and they tiptoed out.

Cameron unrolled the paper which revealed a map of her house. Underneath were tunnels leading to an abandoned building. On the side, it had instructions on how to get into the tunnels. "We need to find somewhere to hide before we do anything." Leah told them. They all tiptoed past hoards on hoards of the beasts. They slipped into a closet and unrolled the map. "It looks like the entrance is in the kitchen." said Tyler. "How are we going to get past those things?" Cameron asked. They poked their heads out and saw that the monsters were nowhere to be seen. They concluded that they had left the house and were on the streets.

The group slowly made their way into the kitchen, afraid that some may still be in the house. They lifted up the table to find a trap door. They opened it only to find a rotted old pair of wooden stairs. "We can't go down those; we might get like…herpes or something." Leah smirked. "What would you rather do?" Tyler continued, "Go down the stairs or get savaged by those things out there?" She said with a cocky smile. Leah rolled her eyes and gave Tyler a punch in the arm. All of a sudden they heard a crashing downstairs. "There must still be some in the house." They quickly started down the stairs, closing the door behind them.

"It smells gross down here!" Cameron complained. "You know what might be down here." Tyler added. "What?" Cameron questioned. "Caterpillars!" Tyler said knowing Cameron was mortally terrified of caterpillars. Cameron shrieked and booted Tyler in the shin. Leah laughed and Cameron kicked her, too. They both dropped to ground in pain, still laughing of course. Cameron looked up with a smug sense of self satisfaction. They continued on through the old dirty tunnel, not knowing what crept behind them.

Something had made its way into the tunnel and was following behind them, listening to the sound of their voices. It stepped on a stick and the crack echoed through the hole. "What's that?" Leah yelled. Tyler, Leah, and Cameron started to sprint down the tunnel. They could hear whatever it was that made the noise hot on their trail. Suddenly, they hit a dead end. "What, I thought this would lead us to the old hunting shack across town." Tyler punched the wall, making a hole through it. "This is just a block, there's more tunnel on the other side." Leah said with excitement. They quickly dug through the wall and continued on, keeping up a fast pace. They walked on and on for what felt like hours. Suddenly, something grabbed Cameron on the shoulder.


End file.
